The Dimension Jumpers
by The Fire Magician
Summary: Lucas has always had a bad life. Like when he was six his father died right in front of him in a car crash. His grandfather died 2 years afterwards, and now his sister has vanished. One day he is walking down a street when he meets some people through weird circumstances, and suddenly his is thrust into a fight that he has never imagined. My first fic so for now k .
1. Prologue

**The Dimension Jumpers Prologue**

A young boy, about 6 years old, was walking down his street from his bus stop on his birthday happily walking along while thinking about how he and his dad will get to go to the movies for his birthday. As he was walking around the corner of the street to where his house was, he saw his dad run down to the street, straight to a young girl about three years old. At first the little boy was confused until he saw that a car was hurtling down the street towards the little girl. His father quickly jumped into the street pushing the little girl out of the way.

What happened next made the boy freeze in terror as he heard the impact of the car hitting his father head on. He heard bones cracking that his father made as he was hit.

The boy stood there dumbstruck, but then he slowly went down to see his father lying in a pool of blood. Then he heard a growling of the engine of the car that ran his father over behind him.

He did not think about what the heck he was doing, but he turned around to face the car with tears in his eyes. He reached out with his hands like he was going to catch the car's bumpers in his hands.

At that time it seemed like time slowed down in those few seconds, and he felt something strange going on inside of him. And instinctively he reached for that strange thing. What he felt was an incredibly strong power, and right in front of him a blue vortex started to form, and another one formed right behind him and his dismembered father's body. The car did not even have time to break, and it was then sent flying into the vortex coming out of the other one almost instantly and colliding with a tree.

The vortexes then disappeared when the boy fell to his knees crying. He did not want to look behind him to see what he had just did, and because he did not want to see what happened to his father.

He heard footsteps walk towards him, and was surprised to see the little girl that his father so desperately saved.

He tried to say something to the little girl, but he was too choked up to make any words and resorted back to crying.

"Don't cry now because you will face far greater struggles in the future", said the little girl.

"What do you mean?" said the boy.

The girl looked at him with a sad expression on her face, and then walked away vanishing around the corner as if she never existed in the first place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day he woke up earlier than usual. He remembered the events that happened after the incident, how when the paramedics came his father was pronounced dead on the scene, and how his mother was so said not just because her husband died but also because her son had to watch his father get killed. They also found that the driver was declared dead at the scene as well, making him think that it was his entire fault that his has happened.

The boy stopped thinking about that so that he would not break into tears again, and decided to go down stairs to watch television. He turned on the television knowing that none of his favorite shows would be on at that time since it was 5 in the morning, but none the less he turned it on.

What he found on the screen the second he turned the TV was a title screen that said **Digimon X-Evolution**. Curious he kept it on and saw a purple creature running in a forest, at night while it was raining, being chased by a lion that walked on two legs. Eventually the lion cornered the purple creature with a cliff. The lion talked about how he will spare the little purple creatures life if it kept him one promise. To keep living on for him.

The little felt drawn to the purple creature that he learned was named Dorumon. He was smiling when the creature was happy, angered when while he was as well, and felt sad for the creature every time he either lost a friend or was captured. The boy was excited every time that the creature went through some sort of transformation, so that the Dorumon would then be able to defend both himself and his friends.

When Dorumon was facing some person that looked like some kind of knight he went through another transformation the boy felt something weird happen, and suddenly he was seeing through the eyes of the thing that Dorumon turned into then. He looked down on himself and he saw that he was something that also looked like a knight, and was flooded with all kinds of memories.

He then walked forward, meanwhile it felt like he was only partially in control of his body, and he and the other knight walked through a passageway to this weird place that had a sphere in the middle of it. Suddenly what looked like a huge dragon appeared causing both of them to go into a fighting stance. That battle did not last very long where it ended with the transformed boy and Dorumon, he did not know it was Dorumon at the time, figured out that the only way to defeat it was to kill himself along with it throwing his sword into the air like a boomerang, and hitting them both in the chests at the exact same time.

Right after that the boy found him still sitting on the couch and him watch as Dorumon changed back to normal, and returning to his old friend. They played together happy to see each other alive once again. As the movie ended the boy was happy that they were once again able to play with each other, and realizing that he was tired he went back up stairs wishing that he could be able play with them.

When he got back to bed he smiled happy to be dreaming that he himself was playing with them. While he slept though a soft voice whispered to him, "You will one day be able to do that and many other things Lucas."

I hope that you enjoyed the prologue of The Dimension Jumpers.  This is The Fire Magician signing off.

Paucis velit tenebras lucem.


	2. Grieving

**Hi people The Fire Magician here bringer you the first chapter in my first Fan Fiction. This is where we start to learn about the main character I hope that you enjoy and remember to R&R. **

'**=thoughts**

**The Dimension Jumpers Chapter 1**

* * *

Lucas

In a city on the east coast of America called Shadow Port, there walked a lone boy who was pondering his life up until that moment.

He had brown hair that went to the tips of his ears, a black shirt, blue jeans and belt, grey shoes, and a black watch. His name is Lucas Drage and his little sister, Laura, recently vanished.

'Why do I keep losing people that I love?'

He pauses to see where he was to see how far he was from home and made a right down an alleyway.

'I mean first dies in a car crash Dad, then Grandpa passes away just two years later, and now Laura has disappeared without a trace.'

He then came stopped as he came a realization. 'I want to change what happens this time I want to find her!'

But almost instantly he realized a huge flaw in his plan. 'I don't even know where to start not even the police could even find a trace to where his sister could have disappeared to. And besides even if I could find at least a clue to where she disappeared to how could I get her back because for all I know she could possibly be in Mexico by now.'

At that point he fell to his knees close to tears because of how useless he was to trying to find and bring his sister home. After a couple of seconds on the ground just sitting there he finally yelled out in a desperate voice, "I wish that there was someone who can help me get my sister back!"

Right when he said that he felt the power that he felt all those years ago at the car crash and instinctively reached for it.

Then there was a large light appear in front of him in the alley way, and he started to hear yelling coming from the light when he suddenly blacked out.

* * *

At the same as the beginning of Lucas' narration…

Dorumon

A young digimon that had a purple fur, a patch of white fur on his muzzle, feet, and tail tip, pointed ears, small arms, and a strange red crystal on his fore head. His name was Dorumon while, and he was one of the few digimon that had the X-Antibody that allowed him to survive the X-Virus that killed so many of the normal digimon. He stood there on his two legs remembering what happened to his best friend that he was now unable to find him.

Flashback

"Okay Tokomon you go hide while I count to ten", said Dorumon.

"Okay" said the digimon referred to as Tokomon.

Tokomon was a small in-training digimon that was pink with two long eyebrows coming from his head. He also had the X-Antibody like Dorumon, but he did not originally have it because it was given to him by a friend of theirs.

Tokomon then ran off as Dorumon started to count to ten.

"… 9, 10!" Dorumon yelled as he finished counting.

'Now where could he have gone to' he thought as he looked underneath a large rock.

He then heard a scream that sounded a lot like Tokomon, and ran off into the direction where it came from.

He ran past trees of many types, boulders that where even bigger than him in his evolved forms, to a cliff that had a steep drop that went at least 100 feet down.

Dorumon searched all around the area looking for his friend, but came to the conclusion that his long time friend fell down the cliff and perished whether it be from the fall or from being impaled by a rock on the way down. He knew that his friend must have had perished, but still he waited in the cave that they called home hoping that it was possible that his friend might just still be alive.

End Flashback

He lay there curled up in the cave at that moment remembered how he was too late to save his friend, and finally burst into tears realizing the inevitable. But he still wanted to believe that Tokomon was still alive, and through his crying he said aloud.

"I wish that there was someone who could help find out Tokomon is still alive!"

Right after he said that a bright light illuminated the cave, and Dorumon fainted instantly after it appeared.

**So what do you guys think about the first chapter? I had some fun writing this chapter, and while I was writing this I realized that I did not even get past 1000 words! Dang it! Oh well, I guess that I have a goal then to get a thousand words on one chapter! I was listening to Break by Three Days Grace while typing this. PEACE!**

**-The Fire Magician**


	3. Meeting New People

**Hey guys! The Fire Magician is back again giving you another chapter of The Dimension Jumpers! Before that though I want to thank angellove607 for being my first reviewer! I will be transitioning over to first-person narrative now for this chapter. Hopefully you guys will enjoy, and remember to read and review!**

**The Dimension Jumpers Chapter 2**

* * *

Lucas

I felt like I was going to die any moment due to the pain that I was experiencing, and was hoping that at least in death I would not be plagued by the pain. All I remember is a flash of light before I blacked out and a wave of exhaustion came over me.

Now I have a strange sense that there are some other people around me, but the weirdest thing is that it feels like someone far away, farther than I have ever gone, felt the same thing that I felt at the same exact moment.

Slowly the pain started to go away, but it still left the exhaustion that I felt when I blacked out. I heard rustling around me as well as some groans, but I did not even have the energy to open my eyes. I heard some voices that expressed both confusion and surprise.

"What the heck happened?"One asked.

"Not sure Tai."Another responded.

"Where am I? Wait I know you two!"A third said.

"Where am I and who are the heck are you people!?"A fourth one said.

I let out a groan at all of these voices talking at once, and rolled over and tried to fall back into the peaceful calms of sleep. All of the voices went quite then and I felt eyes bore into my back, and I regretted that I just had to groan when I did.

"Hey, are you okay?" The first voice asked and I realized that by deepness of the voice it sounded like someone older than me by about two years.

I groaned in response and tried to roll over to go back to sleep. I had no luck though because the voices continue to pester me.

"Hey listen to him you idiot!"This was the third one and it sounded like it was about 12 years old by the sounds of it. "He is way more powerful than you are and could kick your but any day!"

I still did not respond to that either knowing that it annoys them by not responding. Then I heard the second voice speak to the third one.

"He may be strong but I am way stronger than he has ever been or ever will be!"The second voice proclaimed loudly. It sounded like a boy about the same age as the third voice.

The second and third voices started to bicker when the fourth voice asked the first voice a question. The fourth voice sounded about my age this time compared to the other ones.

"Any ideas how to wake this guy up?"

"We could throw him off a cliff."

"Yeah but then we would never be able to wake him up then."

"True".

They then started to shake me around as I heard the other boys bicker in the back ground. Then the shaking stopped and I started to fall back into sleep's embrace, when I felt a pain hit my head and a loud **thunk** could be heard.

"OUCH!"I screamed as I quickly sat up to see the person that was holding the rock stop in surprise.

The person with the rock was wearing a red jacket, yellow shirt with a strange symbol on it, a pair of cargo shorts, and a hat on. I quickly stood up and ran straight at him giving him very little warning time.

Before I could get close enough to him though another kid about just a little over my height got in front of me just barely holding me at bay.

"Get out of my way!"I yelled trying to sprint past him.

"Hey! Calm down kid. He was just trying to wake you up."The kid that was holding me back was the first voice. He had brown hair, a gray sweatshirt, some jeans and white shoes.

"Well he didn't have to hit me with a rock!"I stopped after that still seething with rage.

The kid in the hat slowly walked up to me hesitant about getting close to me after I nearly ripped his ears off.

"Sorry that I hit you with a rock, you were not responding so I had to resort to drastic measures."He was the fourth voice that I heard.

The other two voices went quite I saw that they were two kids about the age of 11. One had a blue sweatshirt on with a white shirt underneath, brown hair, and goggles perched on his head. The other one had an army jacket on with a black and white patterned shirt, as well as some goggles on top of his head as well. Then I realized that all of them except the older boy had goggles on, which somehow I thought it strange that some kids were wearing goggles. The kid in the army jacket then spoke.

"Umm, who the heck are you?"He asked. He was the second voice.

"I'm the kid that just got nailed in the head by a rock."I responded. The kid in the blue sweatshirt, who I perceived to be the third voice, started laughing and soon all of them started laughing.

"What are you all laughing about?!"I asked annoyed at how they suddenly burst into laughter.

"It's just that you now have a huge bump on your head!"He said before fading back into laughter.

Suddenly extremely annoyed I shouted, "Who the heck are you people anyway?!"

They finally started to calm down enough to actually start there introductions.

"I'm Tai."Said the oldest one.

"I'm Takuya."Said the kid with the hat.

"I'm Davis."Said the kid in the army jacket.

"And I'm Takato."Said the kid in the blue sweatshirt.

"Okay high guys, my name is Lucas."I told them politely.

"There is one more question to be answered now."Said Tai.

"What is that?"I asked.

"Where the heck are we?!"

"Oh."

* * *

**Okay people that was the second chapter to The Dimension Jumpers. I hope that you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. I did not put any Dorumon POV in this chapter, but there will be in the next one. Remember to make friends with your doppelgangers because they can be your best friend, or your worst enemy. Remember ****Limina sunt foribus portarum ad ignota.**** Listened to Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. Later, my fellow Pyros.**

**-The Fire Magician**


	4. New Digimon and Random Fainting

**Hey Guys! The Fire Magician back to bring you guys another chapter of The Dimension Jumpers! I was checking out the story stats and found that I beat my 1000 words for one chapter! Okay now I want to try to beat 2000 words. By the way I like how people are following and favorite my story but can you guys review that way I know if I need to change something since I am new to this. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**The Dimension Jumpers Chapter 3**

* * *

**Dorumon**

I was lying on the cold hard floor of the cave when I heard a yell coming from farther into the cave.

"What the heck just happened?!"Said a voice.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?"Said a voice that sounded like it had a lisp.

When those voices stopped talking I suddenly heard a low growl from where the other voices were.

At the time I was still dozing from blacking out earlier, and took no notice of the voices or the growling 'till the growling ended up getting louder, and the voices trying to calm whoever was making the growling noises. I heard the footsteps coming my way that sounded like two digimon were backing away from something. I didn't think that they noticed me yet so I just stayed where I was hoping that they just didn't notice me. I did not want to them to notice since for all I knew they could be digimon hostile to those with the X-Antibody.

The footsteps did not stop making me nervous and the growling was growing steadily. Then a third voice spoke strangely it sounded childish, and that it sounded like it was the owner of the growling.

"What did you do to Takato!?"The voice said.

"Who?"One of the earlier voices responded.

"Wait Agumon! That sounds like a name that belongs to a human."The voice with the lisp said.

I had no idea what the heck a human was, but it intrigued me nonetheless. One of the footsteps stopped, but the other one took one last step backwards. Later I would be laughing at what happens next with my friends, but at the time I felt no desire to laugh. It stepped onto my tail causing the only reaction that I felt reasonable at the time.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"I screamed at the top of my lungs, and I swear that I jumped so high that I nearly hit the ceiling.

I fell about 8 feet, I guess that when in pain you do things that should be impossible. I curled into a ball trying to soften the blow, but my neck hit the ground. The next thing I know is a burst of pain and blacking out for the second time today.

**Lucas**

"Well we are in the town of… AAAAGGGHHH!"I yell from a sudden pain that I feel in my neck.

I collapse to the ground as I hear everyone call my name.

**Dorumon**

I feel something prodding my chest and some mutterings coming from around me as I came to near consciousness. I feel like someone rammed my head with a rock and that they are still doing it, but less forcibly. I hear the same voices that I heard earlier and I started to wonder why I was not dead yet, so I guess that they were not against X-Antibody digimon.

"Hey I think that he is waking up!"Said the voice that first spoke, who I guess was referred to as Agumon.

"Are you sure?"Said the childish voice. "After all he did de-digivolve."

"We could check."Said the voice with the lisp.

"How?"Asked the first voice.

"We could hit him with a rock."It responded.

At that I jerked to a sitting position wishing to not get hit any harder than I had already gotten hit.

"Well we didn't have to hit him with a rock any ways."A digimon that was blue with floppy ears, a v on his chest, and short legs said.

He was the voice that had the lisp, and by my knowledge the digimon was a V-mon. I looked at the other two digimon that were around me. One was a yellow digimon that looked like a T-Rex, and the other one was a red digimon that also represented a dinosaur. The first one was and Agumon from my common knowledge, and the other digimon I did not recognize.

"Umm, hello?"I said even though it was more like a question.

"Hello!"Said the Agumon introducing himself.

He was the first voice that I heard so that led me to believe that the other digimon was the more childish voice even though he was more of my height.

"Hello there do you have any bread?"Said the strange red digimon.

I was confused at his question since I had no idea what the heck bread was to begin with.

"Guilmon you have to introduce yourself first before you ask him something like that."Said the Agumon.

"Sorry my name is Guilmon."Said the red dino. I have never heard of a digimon that was like Guimon before so I had no idea how to respond to that.

I stared at them at curiosity as I would never have imagined these digimon to be so nice. Despite that I was hesitant to introduce myself until after what felt like hours I finally spoke.

"My name is Dorumon." I said. "Is this supposed to be a trap to gain my trust or something?"I ask despite myself.

They seemed confused by this like they never expected to me to ask something like this so I began to wonder if they were just being nice and not just want my hide as a trophy.

"Why would you ask that?"Agumon said.

"Because I am an X-Antibody digimon and digimon that don't have it usually hate X-Antibody digimon."I responded.

"What's an X-Antibody digimon?"They all say at the exact same moment.

At hearing this I somehow fainted from shock that some random digimon that I just met had no idea what the X-Antibody is. Making it the third time that I fainted that day.

* * *

**Okay guys that is another chapter of ****The Dimension Jumpers****. I hope that you guys enjoyed because I most certainly did. By the way I have a poll on my profile to see if you guys want to make the bad guy or for me to make it at the end of the poll I will either start thinking of a bad guy or I will work out a bad guy send in sheet. I plan on making a one-shot for Halloween since it is coming up fast. By the way I have started to get interested in Warriors fan fictions. I was watching this fan made anime that is actually pretty good check it out the person's name that is making it is someone named ssswarriors. Check it out and later my fellow Pyros. ****Loca mente porta.****Listening to Never Too Late by Three Days Grace.**

**-The Fire Magician**


	5. Explainations and a Prophecy

** Hey guys long time no see! Sorry I have not uploaded in a while. I will tell you right here and now that I am extremely lazy, and well I have a problem with procrastination. I think soon I will post a new story, but don't worry I will still work on this one. I have a poll up so that I can know if you people want to create an Antagonist or if you want me to create it. I don't care if I create one or not all I want to know is to make a connection with my readers. Anyway I want to know how I am doing with this story since the only other story's I have written have been for school. For some reason I like the number 1,932 ever since last night. End of rant on to the next chapter of ****The Dimension Jumpers****.**

**The Dimension Jumpers Chapter 4**

* * *

**Lucas**

I woke up with a throbbing in my head as if I got hit with a rock for the second time today. As I sat up I realized that I had the same dream that I have had ever since I was a kid. The dream featured some weird purple creature, but it was different than the others because there were other creatures surrounding it. At first the purple creature was afraid of them, but then calmed down. After that I woke up.

I looked up at the 4 concerned faces that looked down at me. I was confused at what happened because people don't just faint out of nowhere, so I asked the question that later on we would be laughing about.

"Who hit me with a rock this time?"I asked with a serious expression.

They were surprised that I moved so fast despite myself fainting suddenly, but were even more surprised by my question because of all the things that I could have said I asked that one question.

"Well… umm… you kind of…"Tai trailed off trying to figure out what to say.

"Well… no one hit you with a rock actually."Takato said with confusion evident in his voice.

"Then can someone tell me what the heck just happened to me!"I yelled extremely annoyed at them.

"Well you were saying some weird things when you were asleep."Davis offered in an attempt to calm me down.

I looked around at them quizzically, and saw that there was something else in their eyes. It was like they were scared at what they had heard me say.

"What did I say?"I asked dead serious.

"Well it was kind of strange and I am not even sure I know what all of it means."Takuya said. "You said something like _The Twins of the path shall bring the worlds to the end through the light that burns bright and the darkest of all shadows, but when true evil is revealed to the worlds only those of data can stop it but if those fail their task only the one of all will see the truth._ In my opinion it is kind of cryptic."Takuya finished.

"There is only one part that seems to make sense to me."Tai said. "That is the part about 'those of data'.

"The same."Davis responded.

Takuya and Takato responded likewise. I stilled looked at them confused, and finally manage to stand up despite the wooziness.

"What do you mean?"I ask them. "After all you guys just appeared randomly."

"Yeah but we seem to have one thing in common: Digimon."Takato said.

"Yeah."Tai said while Takuya and Davis nodded.

"Yeah… umm… I hate to tell you guys this, but what is a Digimon?"I asked kind of confused.

Their jaws dropped so far that I wondered that if they went any farther if they would unhinge their jaw, and I could not help laughing at how they acted to my question. After all who would not laugh about how some strange kids that you barely knew looked at you as if you just showed them that you could fly.

"How could you not know what digimon are?!"Takato practically screamed.

To this I simply shrugged my shoulders because there hasn't been any thing to do with anything that even sounds remotely like digimon. I did not even know what digimon were so I could not say if they were crazy or not, after all I just made friends with a bunch of people that appeared out of nowhere.

"You don't even have a TV show about digimon?"Takato attempted to jog my memory.

"I haven't even heard of anything that even seems similar to digimon so can you guys tell me what digimon?"I asked politely.

"Well digimon are creatures that are made out of data that are from the digital world. They are connected to anything that is digital like computers, TVs, gaming devices, etc."Tai explained.

"The digimon can be nice but there is the occasional digimon that tries to either destroy or take over the human world. When that happens kids called digidestined are partnered up with digimon to save the world."Davis continued.

"It is the job of the digidestined to stop the evil digimon from taking over the world, but it is a dangerous job despite how fun it can be fun at times."Takato said.

"And not all the time you're partnered with a digimon but in my case I was able to take the form of a digimon to save the world."Takuya said.

Creatures that are in computers, possible destruction of the world, saving it, and turning into these things. I was giving me a headache just thinking about it. I mean come on how all of this could be true. 'But Lucas remember what you saw when you were younger and how these guys appeared right after you made that wish. Something strange is going on here and you need to figure it out.' I thought to myself.

"How could you guys know this is my question?"I asked.

"I think that we should sit down because I got a feeling that this will take a while to tell a story huh guys?"Tai said. All of them nodded in response.

* * *

**Lucas**

"Well that is one interesting tail that you guys have."I said as I shifted on one of the walls we were sitting on.

As they recounted each of their tails we sat on a brick wall outside of the alleyway that I found them. The alleyway and the wall we were sitting on was part of an old steel mill used in the Industrial Revolution.

"Since you guys have been so kind as to tell me your stories I think it is my turn to tell you where you are right now."I said. Each of them agreed saying that they have been wondering about that as well. "Well this is the town of Shadowport, USA." All of them gasped because according to them they are from Japan. I continued on telling them how Shadowport was important in the Industrial Revolution because it exported most of the world's steel even up to this day. I even told them about me from when I was a kid to most recently when my sister was not found in her room yesterday morning. They were surprised by this because after all what type of sick person would kidnap a little girl.

"Well guys after hearing that I hope that you guys are filled in on where you are. By the way do you guys have a place to stay?"I asked.

"Thanks for the information Lucas and well no we do not have a place to stay."Takato said.

"Well if that is the case you guys can stay at my house 'till you guys can find a way back to where you guys are from."I said while leading them to the outskirts of town. They agreed happy to be able to sleep somewhere other than the streets. I was having conflicting thoughts on how I would be able to both get my sister back and find a way to get my new friends back home. 'Oh well,' I thought 'I will cross that bridge when I get to it.' Despite that the prophecy that Takuya told me that I said in my sleep was still stuck in my mind, and I had the strange feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

* * *

**?**

"They have found him we must act fast before they catch onto our plan."A voice said. "After all if they find their partners they will be able to stop us before we can even set our plan into motion. Keep an eye on them so we can find out what they know and how to keep them from not becoming suspicious."

"Yes sir."A voice responded to his superior and proceeded to leave the dark room.

"If they somehow access his abilities then we could possibly get a setback."Said the voice to it.

* * *

** I love how stories turn out differently then you originally planned! I wasn't even planning on putting in a prophecy until I actually started typing this on the computer. Please let me know how well I am doing on this story so far. Don't forget to answer the poll to because honestly you guys are starting to make me think if I sleep walk and sign in and answer my own poll. Sorry but the next chapter will probably be another explanation chapter because I want to think of something of what the digidestined were doing when they got sucked into the portal. I am planning on posting my Warriors and Charlie Bone crossover but first I need to come up with how to introduce it first. Any way 'till next time ****Tenebris****tenet****secreta****universi****.**

**-The Fire Magician**


	6. Villain Application Form

Villain Application Form

Name:

Gender:

Age(Preferably maybe an adult just to spice things up because mostly the bad guys are either Digimon and the antagonists all seem to be the same age as the protagonist):

Personality:

History:

Appereance:

Family(If he/she has some):

Partner(Are they controlled via some type of mind control device or those the antagonist have a digivice from when he/she was a kid or if he/she took it from someone.):

Partner Personality:

Evolution Line:

Powers(If not then what type of technology do they have access to):

Other:

**That is the Villain Application Form! The poll dragged out for multiple months and it was a tie for about 90% of it. I was originally thinking to have all of the main enemies of the series be in it and one main villain that would be for Lucas' universe, but now I am thinking that we could have multiple higher ups. With that being said I would like to have the villains to have powers or at least access to some type of technology that would make them more powerful than most humans. Not all of them have to be adults, but I would at least like to have the main main guy/girl to be an adult because how many adult villains do you know in the series? Anyway I am sorry that I haven't been updating because I have been rather lazy lately, and I know that I won't be updating this week because I will be away. I don't care if you send the application form via PM or Review, and I will let those who are chosen know via PM. Anyway this is The Fire Magician signing off. Bye!**


End file.
